1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional image forming apparatus is newly installed, or when the image forming apparatus is recovered after an abnormal operation occurs, recorded information stored in a nonvolatile memory in the image forming apparatus is transferred to an external memory device and backed up in order to restore the settings (for example, a registration value, a counter value of the number of prints, and the like) of the image forming apparatus to the original state.
While the information is being backed up, it is necessary to regulate an image forming operation by an image forming unit because the backup operation influences readout of data from the nonvolatile memory and hinders the image forming operation. However, in the conventional image forming apparatus, although the operation is regulated, how to supply an electric power to the apparatus efficiently is not considered at all. For this reason, the electric power is wasted.
In consideration of the above issue, a conventional image forming apparatus which is configured so that a backup operation is performed when the image forming apparatus shifts to a standby state is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-262048. According to this document, since a backup operation is executed when the image forming apparatus shifts to a standby state in which power consumption is suppressed, power consumption can be suppressed.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-262048 mentioned above, it is necessary to wait until the state is shifted to the standby state in order to execute the backup operation, and, during this time, power is excessively consumed.